srw_fatefandomcom-20200214-history
Duncan Pearce
Duncan Pearce is the brilliant engineer who created and currently wears the SHInO-B Exoskeleton. He is one of the protagonists of Super Robot Wars IO. Stats In the Fate SRW System, he has the following stats. Aspects * High Concept: Mentally Unstable Engineering Genius * Trouble: All Alone in the World * Drive: The Numbers! What Do They Mean!? * Relationship 1: Finds Zet Cypher's AI quite interesting. * Relationship 2: Skills * +4 Paranormal Kinetics (The Numbers! What Do They Mean!?) * +3 Resources, Mechanics * +2 Melee, Investigate, Pilot * +1 Shoot, Athletics, Contacts, Lore Stunts Predict the future * Before playing any roll, the player is allowed to know the required points in order to succeed. If it is a contested roll, the opposing faction rolls first and the result will determine the required points to succeed. He may use this ability even on other beings he is observing/interacting with. * In addition he may declare a desired result of an action he is about to take (on top of any expected results from such a roll). This may increase the difficulty of the roll (the gm informs him due to the ability detailed above). If he succeeds that action roll, his desired result occurs. If he fails the roll, however, it fails completely. Like the above aspect, he can apply this 'fix' to a being he is observing/interacting with, but only if he is aware of the action they are about to take. * For example, he wants to attack an enemy and knock him down, the GM tells him it would take a 3 success to achieve this - if he rolls a 3 or higher, the enemy gets the knocked down tag on top of any stress taken. If not, he would have missed completely. Scan * The player may choose a body part of a target mecha and roll Investigate to extract information from the mecha's body part as an instant action. Pre-calculated attacks * Before any Shoot or Melee roll, the player may choose to spend one fate point to roll Investigate. Successes are then added to the Shoot or Melee roll. Backstory As the son of Professor William Pearce, famous for his studies about harnessing Sakuradite energies, Duncan grew up following his father’s footsteps. He was an exceptionally intelligent child and easily gained the attention of many in the field of Technology. As his parents need to work in Japan, Duncan was raised there. At the age of 11, Duncan’s parents died due to the Spiral King’s Genocide attack while they were away for work abroad. He was then left alone to provide for himself after gaining all his parents’ inheritance. At the age of 17, Duncan was able to create the world’s first small-scale Sakuradite engine. This engine was small enough fit most vehicles like cars, trucks, and boats. A few years later, his original design was improved upon and was mass-produced. Initially, the engine was only used for military vehicles but as the oil reserves decline due to the Spiral King’s work, they slowly transitioned into using the Sakuradite engine in many vehicles for the common people. Three years after that, he left the research team and started a new one. This new team researched a way to make the Sakuradite engine even smaller, small enough to fit on a person’s hand but strong enough to still run a vehicle. There he met Marika Chovanec, a female researcher who captivated Duncan’s heart the moment they met. A year later, Duncan and Marika got married. Five years into their marriage, Marika told Duncan about her true identity. Marika was the holder of the Numbers Geass, a supernatural ability that greatly improves the person’s numerical cognitive skills. Duncan did not believe her at first but he was soon convinced that whatever Marika was saying was true. Marika wanted Duncan to fulfill her only request: to be relieved of the Geass and be free of the burdens of the world. Duncan did not agree, for he knew that doing so will kill Marika. Marika insisted and soon enough Duncan agreed to receive the Geass. Upon obtaining the Geass, the surge of information left Duncan in a fit of rage, not even caring about mourning for his now dead wife. He was not able to control the Geass and the surge of information kept overwhelming him, causing him to be mentally unstable. He remained like this for months and the rumor that he got insane due to the loss of his wife went out. His prestige slowly declined. A year later, Duncan, the technological genius that was ahead of his time, is now known as the professor that went insane. Nobody heard of Duncan ever since. However, that was not the truth. Duncan slowly collected himself. Seeing that he now has this ability to calculate numbers in an instant, he started working on his original plan. Week after week, Duncan creates prototypes and throws them away when it fails until one day, he was able to crack the exact ratios for the most stable portable Sakuradite engine. This led to the creation of the Special Hyper Intelligent Overpowered Battle Exoskeleton (a.k.a. SHInO-B Exoskeleton). Using his newfound weapon and powers, he lives on in search for the truth of the horrible thing that is the Geass.